my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly
Jolly is a strong CPU Mii in Wii Sports, New Wii Sports Resort, Wii Party, Wii Party U, Wii Sports Club, Mario Kart 8, and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and is good at all the sports and a Pro at almost every sport. Her sisters are Tiffany, and Ellé. She is the champion of Wii Play Find Mii with 98 stages clear. that is almost all of them clear. She is one of the best Miis ever. She is the 10th fastest Mii of them all. Wii Version She has a Ponytail, red glasses, brown skin, green eyes, and likes brown. Wii U Version She has a flat nose, red glasses, brown skin, brown eyes, and likes brown. Wii Sports In Tennis, her level is 984, but sometimes, it's 995, putting her in almost Pro class. She does well in Tennis. In Baseball she does not appear, so her level is unknown. In Bowling her level is 1382, and she gets a lot of strikes and spares. In Golf, her level is 7491782, 1 skill point less then Saxema. She does just as well as him. She is the Vice Champion at that sport. In Boxing her skill is 2819 making her very hard. It takes a skilled boxer to beat her. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay she is at Pro Class with a skill level of 1638. In Basketball, her skill level is 8253 and is a high pro. If you lose a game, you can lose a lot of skill because she can get so many 3 pointers. Her teammates are always random, so be careful. In Table Tennis, her level is 839. Even though this is her worst sport, she hits well and is decent. In Cycling, she is one of the best players with a skill level of 1672. She mostly places 5th of out 98th, putting her in the top 5, along with Naz, Ying-boon, Katelyn, and the Champion Steve. Armors Jolly uses In Swordplay Showdown # Green Armor (Easy) # Brown Armor (Middle) # Pink Armor (Middle) # Brown Armor (Middle) # Green Armor (Easy) # Unknown Armor (Does not appear) # Green Armor (Easy) # Purple Armor (Hard) # Purple Armor (Hard) # Unknown Armor (Does not appear) # Pink Armor (Middle) # Purple Armor (Hard) # Unknown Armor (Does not appear) # Unknown Armor (Does not appear) # Purple Armor (Hard) # Unknown Armor (Does not appear) # Green Armor (Easy) # Black Armor (Very Hard) # Green Armor (Easy) # Purple Armor (Hard) Jolly uses every single armor on Wii Sports Resort Swordplay Showdown. Wii Party In Wii Party she is a Advanced Master Mii and always wins vs you or ties with you. Wii Play In Find Mii Final stage she will appear always and will appear in Table Tennis and will mostly be seen in the bottom right corner her name is Hayley in that game. She is the Find Mii champion and the Vice Champion of Table Tennis with a score of 100.￼ Wii Music She appear playing any instrument and in more videos then anyone else and she has A new hair style in that game. Wii Sports Club In Tennis she is at Level 2 and mostly will play with Elena, but she can play with anyone up to Grade 5 and does not hit that well. She is Level Star 50 in Bowling and always gets Strikes and Spares. In Golf she is the Vice Champion and does the same in Wii Sports and is still impossible. In Baseball she is way better at Level Star 6 and hits very well. In Boxing she is Level Star 10 making her one of the best players. Wii Party U She is an Advanced Master Mii and again she is unstoppable. Nintendo Land She is in most artworks and appears in a Mario Chase artwork with Tom, Emily, and one other Mii, she will always get you in Mario Chase the Speed of light. Super Smash Brothers for Wii U She is very defensive and attacks fast and she will block your attacks and she will always attack the speed of light. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 her name is Hayley and can drive the speed of light. Her Powers and Skills She has won vs many Boxing players during her 1st 100 matches. She has won vs most Swordplay Players. She has won almost every Basketball game. She won vs most players in Baseball games. She won Boxing matches for dodging the attacks. She always gets it right in Wii Play Find Mii when she is wrong but It happens until the last stage. She knocks out most people in Boxing. She can get you in one push on the 1st second on Mario Chase, She pushes you the speed of light. She can drive a car and a bike on Mario Kart 8 the speed of light. More coming soon. Friends She is friends with Motak, Saxema, Twex, Ellé, Tiffany, Chuck, Taylor, Donna, Tom, Emily, Alex, Elena, and Steve. Foes Her foes are Fatso and Ying-boon. Mii Plaza She will always be Level a 9 mii in Find Mii II, and if one other hero you pick Likes the color Brown and they team up, the other player is Level 7, 8, or 9. Miitopia She is a Laid-Back Warrior in Miitopia. Does high damage and level 50 at all jobs. Trivia * Jolly is never a Pro at Tennis sports making her a Pro at the rest of the sports. * Her best sport is Golf on both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. * She is one of the Miis that uses Black Armor in Stage 18 along with the boss Carlos and She is very defensive and strikes often. * Jolly is a very good mii and one of the best Miis showing you the best skills. * Jolly is one of the fastest Miis. * Her Portuguese name is Alegre. * Her Mario Kart 8 Portuguese name is the same as her English name. * Her Wii Play Name is the same as her Mario Kart 8 name. * She poses as a Tennis player on the Wii Sports Club cover. Her skin is lighter on that artwork. * She is always appearing as a Mario Kart 8 Winner.￼ * She is in the Wii Play Find Mii artwork and The Pose Mii artwork. * This is the longest page on this wikia so far. * Jolly is in a lot of the Wii and Wii U games. * Jolly never uses Brown or Pink Armor in Swordplay Showdown reverse stages apart from Stage 11. * This page is the most visited on this wikia so far. * In Wii Music her name is Keiko.￼ * She is one of the best Miis * Her Japanese Name is Yoki * More coming soon Images and Videos of Jolly ￼ Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Pro Miis Category:Good Miis Category:Impossible Miis Category:Brown Outfit Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Music Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Mii Category:CPU Category:CPUs Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Long Pages Category:High Pages Category:Black Armor Miis Category:Mario Kart 8 Miis Category:Wii Play Miis Category:Champions Category:Wii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:CPU Miis Category:Female CPU Mii Category:Almost Pro Category:Female Mii Category:Female Category:Best Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Most visted Category:Vice Champions Category:5 Letters Category:High Skills Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Play Champions Category:Top 5 Category:Top 3 Category:Basketball Pros